


Yo Ladies

by TheFunk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jihoon hated Seungkwan's stupid Yo Ladies song, and 1 time he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily influenced by Seungkwan waking Woozi up by singing to him, which I probably found funnier than it was meant to be! Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

1\. He hates it when it wakes him up.

 

Seungkwan snuck stealthily into Jihoon's room, Soonyoung creeping in behind him. When he got to the side of Jihoon's bed, he made Soonyoung point his camera towards him.

"Today I will be showing you my special skill. Waking up Woozi hyung!" Seungkwan cleared his throat and pressed a button on his phone, loud music began to scream out. Seungkwan jumped onto Jihoon's bed and began to sing loudly.

"Yooo laaaadieees~ this is your story!"

Jihoon groaned as his sleep was disturbed. He cracked his eyes open to see Seungkwan jumping on his bed and shouting.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up~."

Seungkwan grabbed his hands as he tried to pull his covers over his head.

"Come on Woozi hyung, it's time to wake up!"

Jihoon scrunched his nose in sleepy confusion. Seungkwan never called him Woozi in private. Only if they were -- he spotted Soonyoung out of the corner of his eye -- on camera!

Jihoon shot straight up in bed, and he could hear Seungkwan cheering about how he was truly "the master". He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Soonyoung.

"Hoshi, run."

Soonyoung squealed as he noticed the fire in Jihoon's eyes. He ran away with the camera, throwing a "good luck" to Seungkwan over his shoulder. As soon as they were alone, Seungkwan began to giggle, clamoring into his lap. Jihoon's arms automatically wrapped his waist.

"What was that for babe? You know I hate that song," Jihoon asked. 

Seungkwan smiled, "We're doing some variety show next week, and they wanted video clips of our special talents. The only things I'm good at are singing and waking you up." Jihoon hummed into Seungkwan's shoulder.

"Usually, you wake me up with kisses."

Seungkwan kissed beside his ear, "I don't think they would've liked that."

Jihoon kissed his shoulder. "I would. In fact," he smirked, laying back down, "I'm still feeling a bit sleepy. I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

"No!" Seungkwan shouted, quickly pressing kisses all over Jihoon's face, "You have to go in front of Soonyoung's camera to show I can wake you up. If you don't go they won't believe me!"

Jihoon smirked again, "I'll do it, but only if you give me a good one, and never sing that song again."

Seungkwan grinned. 

"Deal."

And he pulled Jihoon into a deep kiss.

 

2\. He hates it as revenge.

 

He knew he was in trouble as soon as he shouted at Seungkwan. He'd been in his studio for three days straight, and he couldn't get the new song to sound right. He was exhausted and angry and when Seungkwan came in to check on him for what had seemed like the third time in five minutes, (it had actually been three hours since his last visit) Jihoon had snapped. 

He couldn't remember everything he had said, his mind was in such a fog, but he knows he had called him annoying. If there was anything Seungkwan worried about, it was his weight and what people thought of him. He was always most scared that people would find him annoying. And now Jihoon, his own boyfriend, had just called him annoying. God, he had probably ruined everything.

He quickly left his studio to chase after his angry boyfriend. He found him curled up on the couch, an angry pout on his face. Jihoon walked towards him.

"Seungkwan, I'm s-."

"Yo laaaaaadieees~," Seungkwan belted out, getting off the couch, not even looking at Jihoon as he pushed past him.

Jihoon rushed after him, "Kwannie plea-."

Seungkwan continued to sing as he disappeared into his bedroom, door locking shut behind him. Jihoon groaned as he rested his head against the door. A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see Jeonghan staring at him with a raised brow, clearly asking how Jihoon had possibly hurt one of his kids. Jihoon sighed.

"He came in to check on me and I snapped at him. I called him annoying."

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him, "Fix it. Now."

Jihoon nodded. As Jeonghan walked away, he called out behind him.

"This is why you need to sleep!"

Jihoon sighed, "I know, I know."

He knocked softly on the door, "Seungkwan, I'm so sorry. Can you open the door so I can talk to you properly?"

He heard Seungkwan stop his singing, but he could tell he had made no move to open the door. He'd just have to work with what he had.

"I'm so sorry Kwannie. You're not annoying, and you never will be. You are talented, funny, smart, and damn beautiful. I was angry and tired and hungry and it's no excuse, I know. I have no reason to yell at you other than I make terrible decisions and I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry, baby."

The door opened slowly to reveal a slightly red-eyed Seungkwan, "You're not a terrible person, Hoonie hyung."

Jihoon shook his head, small smile on his face as he wiped away a forgotten tear from Seungkwan's cheek.

"Baby, anybody who makes you upset is a terrible person. And I made you upset because I'm a dumbass who doesn't know how to take care of himself. You tried to take care of me and I yelled at you for it. You're too good for me."

Seungkwan blushed, "If it's the song that has you saying such nice things to me, I'll have to sing it more often."

Jihoon groaned, "Please don't. I'll compliment you more if you don't."

Seungkwan smiled, "Okay. And don't forget because I'm fabulous and I need you to acknowledge it at all times."

Jihoon chuckled before kissing Seungkwan's knuckles.

"I will. Don't worry."

 

3\. He hates it when it's annoying on purpose.

 

Sometimes Seungkwan would get this look in his eyes and the only way Jihoon could describe it, was mischievous. Whenever Seungkwan looked at him with those eyes, Jihoon knew he was in trouble. Those eyes always resulted in either a prank or The Song. At this point, it had been capitalized in his mind.

Jihoon was laying in bed alone, everyone already having gone to eat breakfast, when Seungkwan came in. He crawled back into bed with him and glanced over with that mysterious look in his eye. He took a breath and began to sing. Jihoon quickly silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Kwannie."

Seungkwan grinned, "Good morning hyung." He snuggled tightly against Jihoon's side, sighing happily.

"Are you having a clingy day today baby?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to sing The Song at me?"

"Maybe."

"Would you consider maybe not doing that?"

Seungkwan only giggled as he kissed Jihoon's chin. He refused to answer and remained quiet for the rest of their time in bed. When they finally left to join their members for the day, Jihoon had forgotten about the look in Seungkwan's eyes that morning. He had thought it was over. He was very wrong.

Almost every ten minutes Seungkwan would sing The Song as loud as he could, and wouldn't stop until Jihoon kissed him. He could tell that the other members were starting to get tired of it, but he couldn't find it within himself to care or make Seungkwan stop completely. Because honestly, if he kept getting kisses, he would endure The Song forever.

 

4\. He hates it when it's used to get his attention.

 

Jihoon was in the zone. Everything he wrote right now was gold. He didn't know how long he had been in the studio today, but it couldn't have been more than three hours. He honestly didn't care though because he was on a roll and he didn't want to stop anytime soon. 

He thought he heard a knock at the door but he ignored it. Soonyoung had probably run into the wall or something. He heard it again and decided it was probably Mingyu, the giant was clumsy as hell.

He realized he liked the bumping sound and added a bass progression in the background. He grinned as he heard the new beat. He began to slightly dance along when he thought he felt something brush against his shoulder.

He ignored it as he continued to feel the beat. The brush turned into a poke but he needed to make sure this was good so he was gonna ign-

"Yo laaaadies~" Jihoon jumped and turned to see Seungkwan sitting beside him. The boy laughed at him as he clutched at his chest, mentally begging his heart rate to return to normal. Seungkwan poked at Jihoon's cheek as he pouted. 

"Why were you ignoring me?" Jihoon brushed away Seungkwan's hand.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I think I finished this composition, and I was focusing really hard. Besides, I didn't know it was you." 

Seungkwan smiled, "Well, I'm glad you finished, because it is beyond past time to eat and sleep. It's been two days, you almost hit your limit. At three you get snappy." 

Jihoon's jaw dropped, "Two days? I thought it was like three hours!" Seungkwan pulled Jihoon behind him towards the kitchen. 

"It's scary that you lose track of time so badly when you work. It weren't for me you'd probably die in there." Jihoon could only nod in agreement.

 

5\. He hates it when he's mad.

 

Jihoon slammed the door of the dorm shut. He could feel the hopeful eyes of the members on him, but he couldn't bear to look at them. He had just finished a meeting with the CEO, and he was fuming. 

He had been presenting his newest song, which would hopefully be their first comeback song, when the CEO said he didn't like it. No, he did like it, he just didn't want them to use it. The CEO wanted them to have more of a 'hip-hop' sound. He wanted them to have a song like BTS would sing, but that wasn't the kind of music Jihoon made.

The members were expecting him to come back with good news, and he could tell Soonyoung was already itching to create the choreography. He didn’t know how he was going to tell them how he had failed, and was going to have to start all over.

He walked past them with his head down, silently entering his room. He closed the door and shut off all the lights, needing the atmosphere to appropriately match his mood. He laid alone in his bed for a few minutes before he heard the door creak open.

“Hoonie hyung? You didn’t say anything about your meeting. How'd it go? Are you okay?”

Jihoon rolled over and stared sullenly at Seungkwan.

“No.” He pouted. Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrowed, making his way towards Jihoon.

“Why, what happened?” Seungkwan sat on the edge of his bed as he waited for Jihoon to answer.

“They didn’t like my song. They want it to be hardcore hip-hop focused because apparently, that’s what’s popular right now. But I don’t want to make music that they tell me to make just because it’s popular. I want to make my music, our music.”

Seungkwan grabbed his hand, “So you need an all hard hitting rap hip-hop song that still captures Seventeen’s spirit, and doesn’t make you feel like a sellout?"

Jihoon smiled softly, “Any ideas?”

Seungkwan nodded, sitting up straight, “I think I have the beginning. Don’t worry it’s amazing. You can build off of this quickly. Here we go.” He cleared his throat and began to sing, “Yoooo laaaadies, thi-” 

He was cut off by Jihoon’s loud groan as he slapped at his arm. He let out a small smile, and Seungkwan was pleased that he could cheer him up. Jihoon scooted over and lifted the covers up.

“Shut up and get in here.” Seungkwan laughed as he slipped in beside him. “Why do I even tolerate you Kwannie?”

Seungkwan shifted to look into his eyes, “Because you love me?”

Jihoon wrapped his arms gently around his waist, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Seungkwan snuggled into Jihoon’s hold, happy that he could make him feel even a little bit better.

 

+1. He loves it when it makes Seungkwan happy.

 

Jihoon glanced worriedly over at Seungkwan. They had just finished an interview, and he was extremely angry. Over the course of the interview, the host had essentially called Seungkwan fat, untalented, and annoying. He had seen the tears in Kwan’s eyes as he laughed off sting after sting. He gripped Seungkwan’s hand as a silent tear slipped down his cheek.

He was livid. How dare some host make Seungkwan feel as though he was anything less than perfect. He prayed the van would drive faster so that he could comfort his boy in peace.

When they finally got back to the dorm, Jihoon immediately led Seungkwan into their room. He sat on his bed and pulled Seungkwan onto his lap, head instinctively falling into the crook of Jihoon’s neck. He began to cry fully as Jihoon rubbed his hands along his back in an effort to soothe him.

“Wh-why would he say th-those things, hyung?” Seungkwan hiccuped around his question as Jihoon pressed soft kisses to his shoulders.

“He’s just jealous of you baby. He couldn’t make it as an idol and now he wants to bring down the truly amazing. Nothing he said was true. You are so beautiful Seungkwan, I don’t know why he would even try to deny it.”

Seungkwan sat back and sniffled, speaking as Jihoon wiped tears from his face, “But I am fat, look at how chubby my cheeks are.”

Jihoon frowned, “You’re not fat baby. Besides, I love how chubby your cheeks are, they make you so cute.” He pressed kisses to his cheeks. “They’re perfect for kisses, too. I could kiss them all day long.”

Seungkwan hummed as Jihoon continued to pepper his face with kisses. “Sing me a song, hyung?”

Jihoon could tell that Seungkwan was expecting to hear a slow song, something calm that Jihoon would usually sing to Seungkwan at night, right before bed. Jihoon grinned to himself as he prepared to sing, Seungkwan’s eyes falling closed.

“Yooo laaadies~”

Seungkwan’s eyes snapped open, mouth dropping as he heard Jihoon sing The Song. He began to laugh as Jihoon continued, the sight of his boyfriend singing the song he hated so much, becoming almost too much for him to handle. 

He collapsed happily against Jihoon’s chest who only continued to sing. Seungkwan’s laugh made Jihoon keep singing. He may hate the song, but he’d do anything to make Seungkwan happy.


End file.
